galaxyonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Testudians
"We must liv'as.. the nature wants... she speaks t' us... She has bringed t'us the oportunity.. of a new life.. and we must protek her.. with-our hearts." (wise Lois-Kant) The Testudians are a reptilian species nowadays settled at the vast oceans of Torkus, in Trok-Pa system. They are a peacefull race that lives really linked to the natural eviroment. But their origins aren’t in that planet. Thousands of years ago they come from the far planet of Earth. They use to have a quiet live in wildlife like other inferior species near the rulers of that era, the Humans. Maybe forced by they predators or the fast changing of the planet climate, the point is that those reptilians started to evolve faster that humans could have expected. In just few millenniums they reached an intelligence nearly as impressive as the humans had. After a violent period, they could left the planet and seek for a one to start a new beginning for that young species. Biology Physical characteristics Anatomy and Physiology Diet and Fat tissue Excretion They like to poo, is like the main sport in the planet Respiration Nervous system Reproduction Behavior Social Dynamics and Territoriality Communication Reproductive system Evolution The race evolved from an ancestor that habitated the Earth centuries ago. After milions of years of progressive evolution, they suffered a fast evolution in just 20,000 years being forced to evolve to survive the new enviroment. Testudian Historians belive that is a consequence of what humans called “the climate change”. The planet temperature in just a century rised up 6 degrees, changing drastically the life on Earth. The ancient turtles grow up nearly a meter and they developed an intelligence and capacities comparable to the humans one. History Period of slavery (17,100-19,450 BC) When the humans realised the progressive evolution of the turtles, they decided to slave them and keep them controled in order to protect their own interests. During these period the turtles they dind`t had a feeling of a nation or something related, they just live to serve their humans owners as a young evolved species. It’s not going to be until 19,432 that Trik-Kappa, with the help of other insurrected turtles, started to work for the liberation of the turtles. Is in that period that it started to be forged the idea of a autonomous race with their own idiosyncracy. 1st Shell War (19,450-19,457 BC) After a period of sabotage to the humans and a growing conflict between the two sides, the inevitable war started. The cruel conflict lasted for 7 years until their symbolic leader Trik-Kappa died in the battle of Wulingyuan, marking the end of the conflict. The turtles had no chance to win that war and they were submitted with autorithy and they where force to keep working as slaves. That cold down the ambitions of the reptilians but it ignite the real rope of the revolution. 2nd Shell War (19,530-19,533 BC) Nearly 80 years later of the 1st war, the situation in the Earth had changed drastically. The habitants of that planet had the feeling of being the leftovers of the humanity while they see that other colonies grow up in power and shadowed their lives, they were marked as “the ones that couldn’t progress and go to another planet”. That growing feeling in the society of that moment pushed of the turtles ambitions and the human society of that moment reclaimend their freedom to the human empire. The leaders wanted to keep the order on the green planet and they used the force to keep the streets quiet. That just had the opposite effect and the protests turn out more violent until some goverments joined that insurrection and then started another global war. Just 3 years of war were needed to reach and end. The human empire didn`t wanted to loose the control over the Eart and they accepted their demands that included the turtles demand, with the condition that they should left the humans domains. As a favour of the last years of slavery, those new free turtles where transported by the human empire to an isolated planet where could start a new life. That new planet is what they now call Torkus. Ippa Krup era (19,533-20,200 BC) That period is where the turtles started to build their new society and started to work on their ideology. They fixed the name of their species as Testudians and decided the bases of their society: how they will live and how the race will progress. Also some names were included on their recent history. Trik-Kappa (also known as the Seeker, who seeked their people liberty) was named as a national hero and converted to symbol of the Testudians freedom. The upcoming years they used the knowledge that they had adquired of the humans to push their technology forward and make their society a thriving place. Krokus era (20,200 BC - ) The space technology finally arrived and the Testudians where able to go out of their planet and expand the horizons. That marked the begining of the Testudin Tranquil State as an space empire. Culture Social Organization and Economy The empire is structured as an technocratic olygarcghy. They rely on a group of wise to take the important decisions about the country. Every 10 years Testudians swim across the planet until they reach the capital: Koppa-Kabana, celebrating a festival with music along the streets and traditional dresses and also being an important summit for commerce and visiting the family. After a week of deliverations, they choose the new the new wise members to rule the empire for the next years. That event is unusual on their habits because they tend to live in small comunities and isolated. Just less than 20 % lives on big urban districts. Daily life of Testudins is really attached to the land. They live with humility at the speed of the land, with no stress. They live in harmony with nature and taking care of them, reducing to the minimum the necessity of luxury goods. The planet is divided into diferent regions or veredas. That smaller regions have their own small wise council to taker care of the local desicions. Every Testudian is really vinculated tho their vereda having a strong feeling of belonging, that makes that they prefer to interact with their vereda and not tend to move outside of it. Language There is no official language in Torkus because there is a plurality of spoken languages, there is calculated more than 120. Each of the veredas has his own official language so sometimes comunication between regions can be difficult and slow, but it’s part of that species being. Most of that languages came from the one’s that existed in the Earth where they were slaved and learned it from their captors, that’s why they never had the need of creating one. But after near a thousand of years in the new planet, has changed substantialy most of the languages. Most of them has evolved depending on Testudians use, but it still has a long similarities with the humans one’s in terms of grammar but not on the spoken use. Due to the Testudians anathomy, they tend to use XXXXX and XXXXX sounds in detriment of XXXXXX and XXXXX, making them to speak with their characteristic sound . Another particularity is that they tend to aglomerate the sounds, making them to put some words together and also avoiding som of the syllables. Plou-pok, p’ro plou prou (Testudian saying) Military Testudins are an pacifist empire that avoids any kind of conflict with other nations, the only violent conflict that they have been involved in is their own liberation war. Before start any war, they will to dialogue and stablish a negociation between both parts. They don’t have a wide army, just a minor percentatge is enlisted on the army because they don`t have a major need to expand furthermore their frontiers. But the space is dangerous and they know that it’s imposible to survive if the empire is not preprared to defent themselves. They rely their defenses on their civil defense forces (also known as Shell guard). After a Testudin reaches de adulthood at the age of 26 they must participe in a 1 year training practice. The reason for that training is that if at any moment there is an invasion, all the civilians will have the skills and discipline to defend their land.